Acts of Intelligence by Character
While the characters have been shown to be very incompetent, which is the main cause for a majority of the deaths, the characters are also capable of being very smart and having good ideas that sometimes help a character escape fatal predicaments. Cuddles Cuddles isn't the smartest character, he often thinks to fast and doesn't think about the way some of his decisions affect other characters. Even then, he still has his very rare smart moments. *'Who's to Flame?': Cuddles noticed smoke coming from a distance and warned the other firefighters about the burning house. *'Snow Place to Go': Cuddles got the idea to catch and eat fish after finding a saw. He successfully saws a hole in the ice, giving him access to the water. Though he is at fault for his death for his method for actually catching the fish. *'Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)': He saves Toothy from impaling his eye on a coat hook by grabbing his tail. Giggles Giggles can sometimes come off as hopelessly blissful and ignorant, but she is narrowly smarter then a handful of the other characters. *'Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark': She manages to spear a fish with a stick for food. *'Who's to Flame?': When Petunia's tail is on fire, Giggles gets the idea to wrap a tablecloth around her which puts the fire out. But due to HTF logic this doesn't work and they're both set on fire. Also, unlike Petunia, who should have noticed the flower vase first since it's her own house, Giggles grabs a vase with a plant inside and attempts to dump the water on herself, but only one drop comes out. *'Dunce Upon a Time': Uses Toothy's corpse to free Giant Lumpy's prisoners. She singlehandedly takes out and kills Giant Lumpy by attempting to chop down the beanstalk. *'Gems the Breaks': She and Petunia run a lemonade stand that earns a lot more cash then one would expect from a regular lemonade stand. *'A Change of Heart' and Chew Said a Mouthful: She serves and assists Doctor Lumpy as a nurse. *'Something Fishy': She pushes Sniffles' hamster away from Russell's piranha. A real hamster can experience stress or get a heart attack when put in situations that scare them. Toothy Toothy usually doesn't think before he does something and sometimes gets himself and other characters into easy to avoid situations. Basically, his mind is like Cuddles', careless and reckless sometimes, but only slightly smarter. *'Aw Shucks!': He knew jumping in the lake would stop the bees from swarming around him. *'We're Scrooged': He puts together all of the toys that get sold at Lumpy's toy store. *'See You Later Elevator': While it's unknown what Toothy was typing about, he managed to finish typing it. Considering how he works as an office worker, getting a paper typed completely is a huge deal. *'Strain Kringle': Places a strainer on his head to deflect the rock Lumpy threw at him. *'Brake the Cycle': Toothy manages to put an entire bike together piece by piece, but never gets a chance to add the last bolt as it's picked up by a bird. *'All In Vein': Toothy somehow recovered Lumpy's body after a train crash and takes his body to the hospital. Lumpy Lumpy is often considered to be one of the dumbest characters on the show, as he is responsible for a lot of stupid acts, which leads to the deaths of either himself or everyone around him. While this may be true to a degree, he simultaneously manages to pull of incredibly smart actions throughout the series that may question his title as "dumbest character". *'Wheelin' and Dealin'': Was able to put together his own race car. *'Get Whale Soon': He turns on his cars headlights in order to get a better view of the whale from the inside. *[[Remains to be Seen|'Remains to be Seen']]: Successfully buried all of the corpses from the truck accident. Kills some of the zombies using a lawnmower. Unwittingly manages to defeat Fliqpy and all of the other zombies simultaneously using a leaf blower. *'From A to Zoo': Blocks his eyes before shattering some glass to grab a tranquilizer. He places a box under Toothy's body so he can "watch" the rhino by himself. *'The Wrong Side of the Tracks': Lumpy flips out of his pushcart and lands in Lifty and Shifty's cart while hanging on to a line of flags in order to save them. Though this act is ruined immediately after he climbs out. *'Party Animal': He helps Flaky after she ingests a peanut. *'Doggone It': He somehow takes out a giant squid using only a mousetrap. He is the only character to figure out that whistling is what sets Whistle off. He uses this as a reminder in order to distinguish Whistle from the other dogs. (Even though the whistle triggers all of the dogs) *'Concrete Solution': Even with The Mole and Handy dead, Lumpy fixed the entire bridge by himself. (Though he is at fault for not noticing the sugar bag) *'Wishy Washy': He temporarily found the problem with Petunia's toilet and was able to get it to flush again with a plunger. He saves Petunia by pulling a glove out of her throat. *'Every Litter Bit Hurts': Even if it was a ridiculous move, he was able to satisfy himself with a toothpick he carved from an entire tree. * [[As You Wish|'As You Wish']]: Saves Lifty and Shifty by granting them a hot-air balloon, without either of them telling him the wish first. *'Take a Hike': He knew to suck the poison out of Toothy's arm after he was bitten by a snake. Was going to place a baby eagle back in its nest, until he saw what the nest looks like. He grabs a rope to save himself from hitting the ground, unfortunately the rope is too long. * [[A Change of Heart|'A Change of Heart']]: He does surgery on Disco Bear and finds what caused his heart attack. Even though he immediately causes Disco Bear to flatline, he revives him by sticking a bike pump inside of him and having Giggles pump. Revives Disco Bear by giving him a whale's heart. * [[Snow Place to Go|'Snow Place to Go']]: Wanders miles away to find a plug for a can opener to feed his friends, apparently succeeding in the end. *'Dunce Upon a Time': He uses a nutcracker on Handy when his hat proves to be too hard to break. *'Mime to Five': He runs a successful circus. He knew the safe amount of gunpowder that needed to be used in the cannon in order for Cuddles' trick to work. *'Chew Said a Mouthful': He wires Nutty's teeth after he broke his jaw. When Nutty breaks his jaw a second time, Lumpy locks a metal helmet on his head. *'See What Develops': Lumpy was able to make use of the images in Mime's flesh when none of the images The Mole took proved to be newsworthy. He is almost able to reveal Splendid's identity in a picture until The Mole ruined it. *'Aw Shucks!': Raised a kernel into a giant corn-on-a-cob big enough to win first place at a vegetable growing competition. *'A Sight for Sore Eyes': He helps Russell, Sniffles, and The Mole with their eye related problems. *'I've Got You Under My Skin': Attempts to stop Sniffles by tightening his leg. When that fails he tries to find Sniffles' ship with a metal detector and uses a silly straw to pull Sniffles to his mouth. Later, when the ship starts to expand, Lumpy stabs his neck with a straw in order to breathe. *'Junk in the Trunk': He cleans his elephant with a car wash instead of washing it by hand. He is able to keep up with Lifty and Shifty's van using a pogo stick. *'Double Whammy Part I': He splashes water in Flippy's face when he flips out. He gives Flippy two helpful methods to help him stay calm when he feels he's going to flip-out. *'Read 'em and Weep': Vanquishes the demon from Cub's body and consumes it. *'We're Scrooged!': As devious as his plan may have been, he is able to make a lot of money by selling Toothy's body parts as toys. *'Peas in a Pod': He takes advantage of the pod lumpy's and their ability to multiply and has them do his chores so he can relax. *[[All Flocked Up|'All Flocked Up']]: Comes up with two plans to return a chick to its nest in a high tree, nearly succeeding but at the cost of his life. *'Something Fishy': Lumpy is a teacher in this episode and appears to know a lot about anatomy. *'The Chokes on You': He is able to stop himself from choking the first time by stabbing his neck with a knife. * [[I Nub You|'I Nub You']]: Against all odds, he revives Handy and Petunia after the two have been cut to pieces. *'By The Seat Of Your Pants': He ultimately defeats Fliqpy by lowering a flag on a flag pole that Fliqpy is impaled on. *'All Work and No Play': He actually does a good job at destroying the playground. *'Spare Tire': He knows that you shouldn't have fire near a gas station. * [[In Over Your Hedge|'In Over Your Hedge']]: Takes apart a weed whacker and combines it with a pair of hedge shears to create a motor-powered hedge trimmer, which he uses in order to trim a bush faster. Petunia Petunia's intelligence is to Giggles what Cuddles' intelligence is to Toothy. She's isn't very bright when it comes to making decisions and her fear of germs sometimes takes away all reason in her mind. the problem themselves.]] *'Gems the Breaks': She and Giggles run a lemonade stand that earns a lot more cash then one would expect from a regular lemonade stand. *'A Change of Heart': Calls the hospital on Disco Bear when she realizes he's having a heart attack. Handy Handy is one of the more intelligent characters on the show. He has his small share of idiotic moments, but he is for the most part a very smart and clever character. The only mistakes he causes are often a result of his lack of arms, which he has no control over. *'Numerous episodes': He is seen driving and piloting numerous vehicles, despite his lack of hands, and he hasn't had a single car accident to date. *'House Warming': Handy is able to build a treehouse for Petunia, despite his lack of hands. He stomps on Petunia in order to put the fire out, in which he succeeds. *'Wheelin' and Dealin'': He was able to build his own race car for the race. *'The Way You Make Me Wheel': Handy installs a new tire on Lumpy's car. *'Shard at Work': In an attempt to save himself from drowning, he repeatedly bangs his head against a wall to break the fish bowl. *'Don't Yank My Chain': Immediately after he and The Mole got arrested, he tried to reach for the keys to unlock their cell door. He gets an idea to brake their chain with a sledgehammer and a spike (though, it would've been better if The Mole was the one holding the spike). Later in the episode, he tells The Mole to get in the water and to leave their ball on the log so when the log goes up the ramp to the saw, the ball will be cut in half, when his plan fails he uses his head to turn off the saw, instead of trying to use his hands to do it. He also tries to break the chain by letting a train run over it (in real life this would've worked). *'Concrete Solution': When he struggles to open his truck's door, he simply exits his truck by squeezing through an open window. *'Who's to Flame?': He douses a burning house with water from his helicopter. Handy is also the only character who actually put out any fires in the episode. *'A Hole Lotta Love': He knows the coordinates to get to the bottom of the well from underground. Though he can't really explain how to get there to Pop with his lack of arms. *'See What Develops': When Mime knocks down Handy's ladder, Handy manages to use his teeth to grab onto the wire of a sign he hung up. *'Home Is Where the Hurt Is': He manages to build a house for Giggles, despite his lack of hands (but as soon as Giggles tries to enter her new house, the house falls apart). He manages to get five or four (debatable, because Lumpy wasn't in the group Handy was giving orders to) volunteers to help with building a new house for Giggles. He manages to open 8 doors, despite his lack of hands, and runs towards the last door to knock it open, using his head. *'Aw, Shucks!': He grew a huge tomato and brought it to a vegetable competition. It would have most likely won first if Lumpy didn't compete or if he didn't drop it. *'In a Jam': He can use his nubs as makeshift drumsticks. *'A Bit of a Pickle': He is painting a street with yellow lines. *'A Handy Nanny': He tries to catch Cub before he falls to the ground. He later boils Cub's milk bottle in a pot on the stove. Even after his failed attempt to boil Cub's milk bottle, Cub is seen drinking milk, which means that Handy succeeded after that failed attempt. He somehow puts Cub in his crib and uses a fan to cool down his swelling face. Nutty Because of his candy addiction, Nutty often doesn't think before he acts. This make him one of the stupidest character in the show. Despite that, he has shown some signs of intelligence. *'Icy You': Even if it was illegal, Nutty took advantage of Lumpy's stupidity in order to take as much candy in the store as he wanted. *'From Hero to Eternity': He his able to beat Sniffles in a game of checkers. This is ironic, since Sniffles is often considered to be the smartest character. *'Take a Hike': While all of the other characters were starving and miserable, Nutty was actually the only character to find a natural resource that would save him from dying of starvation or natural causes, a beehive. Also instead of just tearing into the beehive like one would expect him to, he sticks a straw inside it and slurps the honey, therefore not agitating the bees. *'Chew Said a Mouthful': Nutty knew that throwing items off the hotdog cart would help increase his speed to Toothy. *'Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode)': He refuses Lifty and Shifty's offer for more candy after leaving the hospital. *'Random Acts of Silence': Nutty, along with Sniffles, appear to be aware of how annoyed Flippy was getting over Mime's actions and tried to escape before he actually flipped out. Sniffles Sniffles is often regarded as the smartest character on the show, from having intelligence in basic math and science to building a range of complex inventions - even though the vast majority of them end up backfiring on him in deadly ways. * [[Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark|'Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark']]: Manages to convert a destroyed school bus into a rocket ship. * [[Suck It Up|'Suck It Up']]: Creates a vacuum-like invention to take his cookies back from The Ants. * [[Idol Curiosity|'Idol Curiosity']]: While hiding from a crack summoned by The Cursed Idol, he tosses a stone in order to distract it, successfully diverting the crack to follow the stone off a cliff. *'Aw, Shucks!': While it didn't qualify for the competition, he created a green carrot that glows. * [[A Hole Lotta Love|'A Hole Lotta Love']]: He along with Pop and The Mole build a large (albeit poorly-built) drilling vehicle within a day. * [[Blast from the Past|'Blast from the Past']]: Converts a washing machine into a time machine. He goes through a number of scenarios in which the other characters keep dying and makes constant changes to prevent these deaths from happening. * [[A Sight for Sore Eyes|'A Sight for Sore Eyes']]: Builds a remote-controlled metal airplane. * [[Tongue in Cheek|'Tongue in Cheek']]: Creates an ant robot and a mind-controlled helmet to control its actions. * [[I've Got You Under My Skin|'I've Got You Under My Skin']]: Is shown to have invented a shrinking submarine, ala Fantastic Voyage. *'Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow': He gives Lumpy an ear horn to help with his hearing. * [[False Alarm episode|'False Alarm episode']]: Successfully reforms Nutty from his sugar addiction. * [[Pet Peeve|'Pet Peeve']]: Creates a blob creature by mixing chemicals together. *'Spare Tire': Revives Giggles by inflating a tire in the place of her waist. *'Camp Pokeneyeout': Creates a slingshot machine that can shoot a long array of rocks. * [[Dream Job|'Dream Job']]: Invents a helmet that can combine his dreams with television. Pop Pop isn't the smartest character. He can come off as very stupid at times but his biggest problem comes from the fact he is very ignorant and clumsy. When he's actually paying attention he can make some pretty good decisions. *'Chip Off the Ol' Block': Moves Cub away from the lawnmower when he tries to remove a brick from the blade. Turns the lawnmower off and removes the brick. *'And the Kitchen Sink': He cools the hot water down by throwing frozen meat in the sink. *'A Hole Lotta Love': He manages to catch Cub and prevent him from falling into a well. When the machine starts to spin, Pop gains control over his movements and pulls a lever that stops the drill from spinning. Throws an anchor out of the drill to slow it down before it crushed Cub. *'Cubtron Z': Revives his dead son by transforming him into a large robot. *'A Vicious Cycle': Pop turns the house's power back on by flipping a large switch in the basement. *'Spare Tire': Attempts to extinguish a fire with a bucket of water. *'A Handy Nanny': Hires a babysitter to watch Cub instead of leaving him at the house alone. (Though he could have done a better job at picking who the sitter was) Cub Because he's a baby, Cub isn't dumb nor smart, but he has made some surprisingly smart acts in the series. *'Havin' A Ball': Climbs down a steep mountain with a rope in order to obtain his ball. *'Chip Off the Ol' Block': Uses a lawnmower. *'A Hole Lotta Love': Despite only being a baby, he was able to get ice cream and take care of himself for a whole day. Flaky Flaky is another one of the slightly wiser characters. Her constant fear of everything around her makes her a very cautious character. Despite this she is just as capable of making stupid decisions like everyone else. *'Water You Wading For': Flaky noticed the no swimming sign. *'Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!': Impales her foot on a nail to escape an avalanche. *'Party Animal': Unplugs a blender before pulling a peanut out of the blade. *'Take a Hike': Places a baby eagle back in its nest. *'Wingin' It': With everyone else dead or missing, Flaky takes control of the plane and lands it. *'Wipe Out!': Manages to avoid being eaten by hundreds of sharks. *'Without a Hitch': Despite the shows lack of continuity, Flaky is aware of Flippy's evil side. *'Breaking Wind': Hides behind a fence to avoid being caught by the tornado while everyone else stands in the open. The Mole Because The Mole is blind, he has a somewhat excuse for not being considered a stupid character. The Mole is actually pretty smart because even without sight he seems to know how something he wants to use is suppose to work. (E.g. A camera in See What Develops or his phonograph in No Time Like the Present) *'Mole in the City': Uses on of his mole bombs to blow the knob off a locked door. Kills The Rat. *'Every Litter Bit Hurts': While he mostly picked up natural things, he did pick up one piece of trash, a tin can. *'A Hole Lotta Love': He, Sniffles, and Pop construct a drill machine. *'A Sight for Sore Eyes': Picks up what he thinks is poop from a dog and throws it in what he thinks is a trash can. *'All Flocked Up': Places what he thinks is a bird in its nest. *'The Chokes on You': Makes what he believes are donuts. *'Buns of Steal': Goes the entire episode driving and doesn't crash into anything. Disco Bear Disco Bear isn't very smart, he has some common sense but is usually to obsessed with his own ego or the female characters to notice anything. *'Ipso Fatso': Uses Lumpy's antlers to steer his wheelchair away from obstacles. *'Mime to Five': He was skeptical of Mime when he was washing windows and checked to see if he was actually washing anything, and he wasn't. Though he isn't so lucky the second time. *'A Vicious Cycle': He and Officer Lumpy chase after Fliqpy. Russell Russell is a very neutral character in terms of stupidity and intelligence. He can make mistakes that are Lumpy levels of stupid and sometimes he can be pretty crafty, especially when he's around the ocean. *'Get Whale Soon': It was Russell's idea to light a fire to stay warm. Russell had the right idea on using his harpoon to escape through the whale's blow whole, but his aim was off. While it's unknown if Russell meant for this to happen, he slashed his hook on the whale's stomach which caused the whale to blow him out. *'Sea What I Found': Builds an underwater vessel using real sea creatures. Unfortunately it breaks apart when starts it up. *'Snow Place to Go': Attempts ice fishing, but he never manages to get the hook in the water. *'Who's to Flame?': He is taking out trash on a garbage boat. *'YouTube Copyright School': When he finally understands how copyrighting works, he makes his own orignal video for YouTube. Lifty Despite being considered by most as pretty much the same character as Shifty, Lifty seems to have more of the brains of the raccoon duo. * Wheelin' and Dealin': It was Lifty's idea to steal Lumpy's tires. Installs a steering wheel on a car in a short amount of time. *'Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark': He and Shifty use a raft to help everyone leave the island. * Milkin' It: He gets the idea to milk the cow that he and Shifty stole in order to make their hot air balloon lighter. *'And the Kitchen Sink': He and Shifty use a wagon to steal some meat, with no one on their trail. * Don't Yank My Chain: He and Shifty come up with a plan to disguise themselves as Handy and The Mole to avoid being arrested for stealing Handy's car. * Easy For You to Sleigh: He and Shifty tie Flippy with a rope, to prevent him from attacking if he wakes up. Lifty melts the candy canes with his tongue in order to get free from Flippy's trap. *'Gems the Breaks': He and Shifty the kryptonut to stop Splendid from foiling their evil plans. * Easy Comb, Easy Go: He and Shifty sell Disco Bear some hair growing formula to legally earn a lot of money. * Junk in the Trunk: He, along with his brother, build a mechanism using a rope and a pulley to lift an elephant. After that, they disassemble their van and rebuild it around the elephant, which was Lifty's idea. * Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode): He and Shifty sell Nutty a truck full of candy to legally earn a lot of money. Later in the episode they sell Nutty some video games and some controllers to legally earn money once again. * Swelter Skelter: After realizing that he and Shifty are stuck in their apartment due to their door being frozen shut, Lifty quickly thinks of using a blowtorch to melt the ice holding the doorknob frozen (that would've worked since fire can't freeze in the first place). *'Claw': He and Shifty try to save Cuddles from the claw. Shifty Unlike his brother, Shifty seems to have very low intelligence level. Most of his acts of intelligence are not solo, as he *'Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark': He and Lifty use a raft to help everyone leave the island. * Milkin' It: Although a very selfish act, he throws his brother off their hot air balloon in order to make the hot air balloon lighter and avoid being electrocuted to death. * Class act: He his shown trying to drag his brother to safety. *'And the Kitchen Sink': He and Lifty use a wagon to steal some meat, with no one on their trail. * Don't yank my chain: 'He and Lifty come up with a plan to disguise themselves as Handy and The Mole to avoid being arrested for stealing Handy's car. * 'Easy for you to sleigh: He and Lifty tie Flippy with a rope to prevent him from attacking if he wakes up. He placed a sand bag on a bear trap to steal a gold candle holder without being getting injured. *'Gems the Breaks': He and Lifty use the kryptonut to stop Splendid from foiling their evil plans. * Easy comb, Easy Go: He and Lifty sell Disco Bear some hair growing formula to legally earn a lot of money. * Junk in the Trunk: He, along with his brother, build a mechanism using a rope and a pulley to lift an elephant. After that, they disassemble their van and rebuild it around the elephant. * Happy tree Friends: False Alarm (episode): he and Shifty sell Nutty a truck full of candy to legally earn a lot of money. Later in the episode they sell Nutty some video games and some controllers to legally earn money once again. *'Claw': He and Lifty try to save Cuddles from the claw. Mime Mime can come of as a very ditzy, but he sometimes lacks common sense. Despite this, Mime is capable of making smart decisions and is often the first character to spot danger. *'Mime and Mime Again': Tries to dab some alcohol on Toothy's open wound. Fixes Toothy's leg by snapping it back into place. *'Out of Sight, Out of Mime': When he doesn't get any candy from The Mole, since he's mute, he joins Giggles, Flaky, and Lumpy, in order to get some of their candy. *'Doggone It': Directs cars when to drive on the street, since he's a crossing guard. *'A Hole Lotta Love': Throws his three juggling balls at Cuddles' door to get his attention and tries to warn him about the giant drill in the ground. *'Mime to Five': Saves Flaky by pushing a trampoline under her. (Though this also kills her) *'Wingin' It': Shows everyone on the plane how to use the breathing masks. Gets Lumpy to put away his typewriter. Cro-Marmot Just like Handy, Cro-Marmot isn't a stupid character. He may in fact be one of the smarter characters in the show as he rarely does anything that's stupid, but at the same time he doesn't do to many things that could be considered smart. *'Numerous episodes': Despite being encased in ice, he is a great driver and just like Handy, he never had a truck accident. *'Dino-Sore Days': Uses his intestine as a lasso in order to get away from a dinosaur. *'Wipe Out!': Even if it might've been cheating, he freezes the ocean, which eliminates the competition and makes it easier for him to win. Flippy/Fliqpy Both sides of Flippy are easily smarter then a majority of the other characters, that's not to say they haven't done stupid things to. This may be because of their age and experience in the war. *'Several episodes': Fliqpy doesn't kill handicaps, the injured, or infants as it goes against war code.(Debatable) *'Hide and Seek': Fliqpy sets a pit trap covered with leaves for Petunia to fall in. *'Remains to be Seen': Flippy was originally was going to dispose of the nuclear waste in his truck. A zombified Fliqpy tears Handy in two and uses the lower half of his body to walk. *'Easy For You to Sleigh': Has numerous traps set around his house for intruders. Uses Shifty's skin to trick Lifty. *'Double Whammy Part I': Flippy gets therapy help for his PTSD. Fliqpy forces Mime to chug alcohol and makes him explode by shooting a fiery arrow at his chest. *'Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)': After a long fight with himself, Flippy is cured from his PTSD. *'Operation: Tiger Bomb': Hides inside Sneaky's corpse to avoid getting caught. Fliqpy kills all of the Tigers and their leader. *'Without a Hitch': Replaces Flaky's tire. Tries to cut Flaky's seatbelt with a knife. *'Random Acts of Silence': Sharpens Mime's pencil with a machete. *'A Vicious Cycle': Considering how strong Fliqpy is, he might've been able to Lumpy and Disco Bear with Cub's trike. Splendid Splendid is one the dumber characters of the show. He often thinks for himself over others and is blind to the mistakes he causes in almost every episode he is in. Splendid has come up with good ideas to save the other characters, but every single one of them doesn't last long. *'Helping Helps': After hearing Giggles screaming, Splendid flies off to rescue Giggles from being hit by the flood. *'It's a Snap': He ties Lumpy's severed arm like a balloon knot to stop the blood from spilling out. He also comes up with an idea to get the bear traps off of Lumpy: he karate chops them off. *'Better Off Bread': He flies around the Earth several times to make it spin the other way around, thus going back in time. *'From Hero to Eternity': Gives Cuddles CPU. He actually had the right idea in using his heat vision on the large snowball, but the snowball ends up getting sliced instead of melting. Drills a hole in the ground to get rid of the flood. *'Gems the Breaks': He wears a radiation suit for protection from the Kryptonut. He uses his heat vision while wearing glasses to create more powerful heat vision. Later, he uses his heat vision through binoculars to create even more powerful heat vision and kill Lifty and Shifty. *'Wrath of Con': Uses his heat vision on Giggles' light saber. He extinguishes the fire by sucking it all in his mouth. *'Breaking Wind': Consumes the tornado. *'Just Be Clause': Splendid crushes Petunia's coal ring and turns it into a diamond. Lammy Despite being recently added to the cast, Lammy has already proven to be a very unintelligent character and has yet to do something noticeably smart. Mr. Pickles Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Lists Category:Characters